parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro's Adventures Series
Join Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred Zilla, Wasabi No-Ginger and their whole Hero Adventure Crew as they go out on an adventure outside Disney where they will meet new friends, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt Of The Litter, Fish Outta Water, and Buck Clock (from Chicken Little), Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse, lots more as they go on journeys outside the city park tree and the disney studio where they will meet old and new friends battle against old and new bitter enemies, bring enemies to justice, and save the world at the same time Sub-Zero Adventure Group members: * Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred Zilla, and Wasabi No-Ginger (founders/leaders) * Chicken Little, Abby, Runt, Fish, and Buck (future member) * Carmen, Juni, Rebecca and Cecil (future member) * Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Jeremy, Stacy, and Perry the Platypus (future member) * RJ (the raccoon), Verne, Hammy and Stella (future member) * Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse (future member) * Gru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr. Nifario, Dave, Tim, Mark, Phil, Jarry, Stuart, the Minions Kevin, Bob, Tom, and Lucy Wilde (future member) * Max Keeble, Megan and Robe (future member) * Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy and Libby (future member) * Shaggy and Scooby Doo, Fred, Dathny, and Velma (future member) * Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Barf and Belch and Snotlout and Hookfang (future member) List Hiro's Adventures: * Hiro's Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar; 2014 * Hiro's Adventures of Despicable Me * Hiro's Adventures of Despicable Me 2 * Hiro's Adventures of Spy Kids * Hiro's Adventures of Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams * Hiro's Adventures of Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Hiro's Adventures of Spy Kids: All the Time in the World * Hiro's Adventures of Chicken Little * Hiro's Adventures of Max Keeble's Big Movie * Hiro's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Series * Hiro's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Hiro's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Hiro's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Hiro's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius * Hiro's Adventures of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Series * Hiro's Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase * Hiro's Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Hiro's Adventures of Over The Hedge * Hiro's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon * Hiro's Adventures of The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon * Hiro's Adventures of Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury * Hiro's Adventures of Dragons: Riders of Berk Series * Hiro's Adventures of Dragons: Defenders of Berk Series * Hiro's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Crossovers Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts